The Cuddler
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Antara kekasih pencemburu, kekasih selebriti, dan cuddler profesional.


Hi there! Akhirnya bisa nulis AlScorp lagi~ Ide ini muncul ketika saya menonton Neil Patrick Harris (silahkan gugling kalo ga tau siapa dia) jadi juri tamu di acara American's Got Talent. Ada cewek yang ngaku dirinya _cuddler_ profesional, bahkan bilang dapet lisensi _cuddler_ gitu deh. Nah saat si cewek tampil Neil disuruh jadi 'bahan percobaan'nya. Si Neil ini aslinya gay, dan dia emang keliatan agak uncomfortable gitu pas dipeluk-peluk ma si cewek. Terus saya jadi mikir, ini dia kalo ama suaminya di rumah _cuddling_ gitu ga ya? Dan akhirnya muncullah ide cerita ini XD

 _Enjoy the reading, everyone!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter yang ada di sini adalah milik The Great J.K. Rowling. Saya cuma pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"The Cuddler"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat apa yang tidak sengaja kutemukan di toko buku tadi." Seorang gadis berambut pirang nyengir penuh rahasia pada teman-temannya, tiga orang gadis lain dengan seragam Hogwarts. Mereka setidaknya berumur 15-16 tahun.

"Kyaaa!" Para gadis itu menjerit berbarengan. "Albus Potter sangat tampan di sini! Dia baru potong rambut ya?"

"Ya ampun, lihat mata hijaunya... Benar-benar membuatmu terpesona..."

"Dan senyumannya, OMG!"

Scorpius Malfoy meletakkan cangkirnya keras-keras dan mendelik pada kerumunan remaja berisik di meja sebelahnya. Mereka berempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, saling berpandangan sebentar, dan kemudian rusuh kembali.

"Tahu tidak, katanya pelatih Chudley Cannons berusaha merekrutnya dengan bayaran dua kali lipat, tapi dia menolak."

"Oh, ya, kurasa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Puddlemere United. Cannons cuma putus asa karena mereka tidak punya Seeker bagus. Tapi maksudku, Potter? Ke Chudley Cannons? Tidak akan."

"Yeah. Aku setuju. Kupikir..."

TRAK!

Scorpius untuk kedua kalinya meletakkan cangkirnya dengan keras. Para remaja itu memberikannya tatapan tidak mengenakkan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi." Ujar salah satu gadis. Yang lain mengangguk dan memberesi barang mereka, sebelum melenggang pergi keluar cafe.

Scorpius memutar bola matanya. Dia tahu kalau Albus adalah pemain Quidditch yang sangat, sangat populer, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap saja tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang bergosip tentang sang kekasih. Terutama ketika segerombolan gadis-gadis memuja-mujanya seperti tadi. Rasanya Scorpius ingin mendatangi para gadis itu dan mematahkan leher mereka.

Sebut saja Scorpius posesif. Atau pencemburu. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tahu itulah risiko menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Potter: orang-orang tahu nama mereka, mengagumi mereka, memuja mereka. Albus seringkali menertawakan kekhawatiran Scorpius dan kecemburuannya yang tidak berkesudahan. Scorpius sendiri tahu bahwa Albus bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka melirik sana-sini. Dia adalah tipe yang berkomitmen, dan hal itu bisa dilihat dari hubungan mereka yang berjalan semenjak mereka masih di Hogwarts.

Scorpius mengembuskan napas sembari menatap cangkir-cangkir kopinya yang sudah menumpuk sedari tadi pagi ia duduk di tempat itu. Merasa tidak ada gunanya duduk lebih lama di situ kalau dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, pria itu mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi dari cafe langganannya.

.

.

.

Scorpius seharusnya tidak usah merasa khawatir karena meskipun Albus memiliki banyak penggemar, mereka dijamin tidak akan menyentuhnya. Karena semua orang tahu bahwa Albus Potter tidak suka disentuh orang. Berbeda dari selebriti lain, Albus tidak suka memberikan pelukan pada penggemar. Tanda tangan, boleh. Foto bersama, boleh. Tapi pelukan, jangan harap. Dipegang saja dia tidak mau. Ketidaksukaan Albus terhadap sentuhan ini sudah diketahui masyarakat luas berkat wawancara yang katanya "eksklusif" di sana sini.

Makanya ketika Albus diundang sebagai juri tamu di acara pencarian bakat dunia sihir, Scorpius hanya bisa mengangkat alis ketika pacarnya itu diminta menjadi bahan percobaan seorang gadis yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri "The Cuddler".

Robert Henkins, yang sudah lama tidak menyukai Albus, adalah salah satu juri tetap di acara pencarian bakat dunia sihir We Found You. Ketidaksukaan Robert terhadap Albus sudah diketahui oleh khalayak luas. Begitu pula kebiasaan Robert mencari-cari masalah dengan Seeker Puddlemere United itu. Ketika Albus datang sebagai juri tamu di acara We Found You, tampaknya Robert telah menemukan cara untuk menyiksa pria itu. Salah satunya adalah dengan memintanya menjadi relawan bagi salah satu peserta yang menjuluki dirinya "The Cuddler."

Ada banyak kegilaan di acara We Found You. Misalnya saja, ada wanita yang menerapkan sihir terbang permanen pada dirinya dan melakukan tarian seksi di _dancing pole_. Atau seorang wanita tua yang bisa membuat panci-pancinya mengeluarkan suara seperti band _rock_. Dan di antara orang-orang gila itu, terdapat seorang gadis muda yang menamai dirinya sebagai "The Cuddler". Dia adalah seorang _cuddler_ profesional yang menyatakan bahwa dengan pelukan atau _cuddle_ , dia bisa mengurangi stres dan membuat beban seseorang terasa berkurang. Yang dilakukannya simpel: dia cuma meminta seorang juri ke depan, dan melakukan pelukan dengan berbagai macam gaya.

Scorpius malam itu iseng saja datang menonton, meskipun dia bilang pada Albus bahwa dia sibuk. Bagi pengusaha sukses macam Scorpius yang punya kenalan di mana-mana, sama sekali tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan satu bangku penonton di acara populer We Found You. Malah sebenarnya, perusahaannya merupakan salah satu sponsor acara itu. Scorpius tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa saja yang perusahaannya sponsori; dia punya asisten yang mengurus semua itu. Tapi terkadang dia bersyukur juga karena perusahaannya punya koneksi di mana-mana.

Malam itu ketika dia bilang ingin menonton acaranya langsung, produser acara itu langsung menyiapkan sebuah bangku untuknya. Meskipun Scorpius menolak untuk duduk di bangku VIP, karena Albus pasti akan langsung melihatnya.

Jadi Scorpius datang diam-diam ke tempat syuting acara We Found You—yang setelah dilihat, ternyata tidak semembosankan yang Scorpius kira—dan menonton selama satu jam. Menurut Scorpius semua peserta acara itu aneh-aneh, meskipun sebenarnya cukup bagus juga untuk melepas stres. Satu jam menonton, muncullah gadis yang disebut "The Cuddler" itu.

Melihat gadis itu dan apa yang hendak dilakukannya, ditambah mengetahui seberapa menyebalkannya Robert, Scorpius langsung bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Pria itu merasakan gelombang ketidaksukaan langsung menerpanya ketika Albus berjalan menuju ke panggung. Dia tidak suka orang lain memandang Albus dengan tatapan memuja, apalagi sekarang dia mau melihat pacar tercintanya dipeluk-peluk orang?

Tapi Scorpius tidak terlalu merasa sebal ketika melihat wajah Albus di layar. Albus tampaknya tenang-tenang saja, tapi bibirnya yang lebih tipis dari biasa menunjukkan dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk Robert.

Scorpius menatap Albus di layar besar yang disediakan di belakang panggung dengan tujuan penonton bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi di panggung. Si gadis, yang menyebut dirinya sendiri _cuddler_ profesional, menatap Albus dengan tatapan memuja seperti halnya sebagian besar orang di Dunia Sihir. Jelas-jelas merasa sangat senang bahwa objeknya malam itu adalah Seeker tampan Albus Potter yang terkenal tidak mau disentuh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Albus datar.

"Oh, silahkan berbaring. Saya akan melakukan beberapa posisi yang akan membuat Anda nyaman." Sahut si gadis ceria.

Dengan enggan Albus tiduran di tempat tidur sederhana yang telah disediakan di atas panggung. Si gadis kemudian tiduran di sebelahnya, memeluk pinggangnya. Albus sendiri cuma terbujur kaku tidak bergerak, keningnya sudah berkerut dan ekspresinya masam.

Scorpius tercabik antara rasa cemburu dan keinginan tertawa. Dia bukanlah tipe yang suka _cuddling_ , tapi biarpun begitu kadang-kadang dia bergelung dalam pelukan Albus dan pria itu tak pernah sekalipun protes.

Si gadis kemudian berganti posisi. Dia tidur di atas Albus, benar-benar membujur di atasnya. Kakinya ada di antara kaki Albus, dan karena dia lebih pendek, jadi kepalanya hanya mencapai ulu hati pria itu. Gadis itu menumpukan telapak tangan di atas ulu hati Albus, kemudian menumpukan dagunya di sana, tersenyum menatap Albus yang kelihatan sekali menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkannya keluar panggung.

Scorpius mendengus menahan tawa. Meskipun dia masih tidak suka pacarnya dipegang-pegang orang lain, namun ekspresi Albus lucu juga. Robert sudah tertawa-tawa di kursi jurinya, jelas sekali menikmati pertunjukan.

Kemudian si gadis meminta Albus untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Lalu dia memeluknya dari belakang dan melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling pria itu. Kening Albus makin berkerut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Robert dengan seringai puas di bibir.

"Seperti menggendong kukang." Sahut Albus masam.

Para penonton tertawa. Gadis itu nampaknya agak malu dan dia segera mengakhiri sesi berpelukannya. Albus kembali ke kursinya dengan wajah datar. Ketika dimintai pendapat bagaimana soal penampilan si gadis, Albus hanya menjawab datar,

"Aku tidak tahu maunya apa. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik."

Juri-juri lain tampaknya setuju dengan pendapat itu dan dengan demikian si gadis pun tak lolos ke babak berikutnya.

Dua penampilan selanjutnya, nampaknya Albus tidak merasa lebih baik karena moodnya terlanjur jelek. Dia mengomentari seperlunya saja. Scorpius pun memutuskan tak ada gunanya menonton lagi.

Albus pulang tiga jam setelah Scorpius sampai rumah. Mood pria itu tampaknya tidak makin baik. Dia langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian. Scorpius seperti biasa bertanya dia sudah makan apa belum, yang dijawab Albus singkat bahwa dia sudah makan. Pria itu kemudian langsung berkata mau pergi tidur.

Scorpius mengiyakan saja. Tapi ketika ia melihat Albus berbaring telentang di ranjang dengan lengan menutupi muka, mau tak mau isengnya muncul. Perlahan Scorpius menuju ke ranjang, kemudian dengan santai mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan si gadis tadi di panggung. Dia tidur membujur di atas Albus. Karena dia lebih tinggi dari si gadis, kepalanya tepat di bawah dagu Albus. Dia menumpukan dagu di atas kedua telapak tangan dan mendongak menatap kekasihnya.

Albus mengerjap, balik menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya heran.

"Aku cuma ingin begini. Tidak boleh?" Jawab Scorpius tanpa rasa bersalah. Albus mengangkat alis. Kemudian dia mendengus.

"Oke." Albus menjawab, tersenyum. "Tapi kalau begini terus aku bisa sesak napas. Kau berat." Lanjutnya. Scorpius merengut sebal dan bangun. Dia hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba Albus menariknya kembali ke ranjang.

"Hei!" Seru Scorpius sebal. Dalam waktu singkat dia sudah ikut tiduran di sebelah pacarnya. Albus menariknya ke dalam pelukan, wajah Scorpius terpendam di dadanya.

"Tadi ada peserta yang menamai dirinya _cuddler_ profesional. Dia bilang dia bisa membuat orang melepaskan stresnya dan merasa lebih baik dengan pelukan."

"Lalu?" Tanya Scorpius, pura-pura terdengar ketus biar kedengarannya cemburu, karena dia tidak mau ketahuan tadi ikut menonton.

"Dia memelukku dan aku tidak merasa lebih baik. Aku malah jadi stres."

Scorpius hanya menggumam tak jelas.

" _Memelukmu_ , itu yang membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Scorpius tidak menjawab, tapi dia menyeringai dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih.


End file.
